Lucy
Lucy is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic wolf alongside the Sheriff's girlfriend Hannah and also Maya and Melanie at Trebdanek. Of all the wolves involved with the Junta Lucy is the most distinguishable one of them all. Unlike some of the other wolves who have grey fur she has brown fur with a grey underbelly with clear blue eyes often earning her the nickname "Sapphire". Her hands are also much more human like as her feet and this goes for other Junta members male or female as well as other Animalians and the Junta's opponents the Animalian Patriotic Front, the National Protection Process and the Fox Junta and the Junta's allies the Animalian Union but whilst animalistic in appearance her figure is more human as well as her hands and feet. Lucy wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, standard colored tights and high heels. As well as her appearance Lucy is also the most recognizable member of the Junta because of her height as she is two inches taller than Crystal despite the fact the Junta members are all the same height. She also has long black wavy hair and is one of many female members who has hair the others include: Hannah, Abigail, Phoebe, Crystal and many others. Personality Despite the fact other female members of the Junta mix with male members such as Tara, Hannah and Crystal at Trebdanek and Molly and Megan at Majlinka Lucy is actually very distant from male guards but nonetheless she does often mix with them. She is perhaps well known of her relation with Antoine but she doesn't stay with him like Hannah stays with the Sheriff and Crystal stays with Shere Khan. Lucy also stands out because she is not as exploitative as other female guards but does like to show off as she often walks around Majlinka wearing a corset that is worn very tightly around her chest that two friends of hers lace her into. During the Night of the Thieves proves to be the final nail in the coffin of Lucy's true nature as she can be very savage and barbaric during the riots and her height also makes her very intimidating towards small children and though she gets into a fight with a child during the violence she throws him down the stairs, savages him to death then finishes him off by beating him to death with the heel of her shoe then throws his body out of the window. Downfall At the end of the Junta years Lucy is arrested by the Animalian Patriotic Front and sent to the Animalian Tribunal. On trial her Junta time virtually breaks her as she is often heard crying in prison and also expresses remorse for her actions. She pleads guilty to murder, vandalism and her role in the night of the thieves and is sentenced to three years behind bars for her crimes. Today Lucy lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Criminals Category:Villains